bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
KINGDOM OF HOLLOWS
| releaseUS = | isbnUS = | releaseUK = | isbnUK = | chapterJa = 368. "The Fearless Child" 369. "Spit On Your Own God" 370. "神の視座にて 命を論ず" 371. "Kingdom of Hollows" 372. "The Metal Cudgel Flinger" 373. "Wolves Ain't Howl Alone" 374. "灰狼・赤血・黒衣・白骨" 375. "Execution, Extinction" 376. "Execution, Extinction 2" 377. "Shout at the Dark" | chapterEn = | cover = Baraggan Luisenbarn | image2 = | caption2 = }} Kingdom of Hollows is the forty-third volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary Bleach All Stars Chapters 368. The Fearless Child Hisagi and Tōsen speak with each other while Mashiro takes out Wonderweiss. Hitsugaya and Hiyori argue while Lisa battles Harribel. Hachi greets Soifon and begins to battle with Barragan. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : #Shūhei Hisagi #Kaname Tōsen #Sajin Komamura #Fūrā #Gin Ichimaru #Sōsuke Aizen #Wonderweiss Margera #Mashiro Kuna #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Hiyori Sarugaki #Lisa Yadōmaru #Tia Harribel #Marechiyo Ōmaeda #Soifon #Hachigen Ushōda #Baraggan Luisenbarn 369. Spit On Your Own God Hachi and Soifon join forces against Baraggan. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : #Hachigen Ushōda #Baraggan Luisenbarn #Marechiyo Ōmaeda #Soifon #Kisuke Urahara 370. 神の視座にて 命を論ず Hachi defeats Baraggan by turning his own power against him. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : #Soifon #Marechiyo Ōmaeda #Hachigen Ushōda #Baraggan Luisenbarn 371. Kingdom of Hollows As Baraggan rots away, he thinks back to his past when he first met Aizen. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : #Baraggan Luisenbarn #Sōsuke Aizen #Gin Ichimaru #Kaname Tōsen #Hachigen Ushōda #Soifon #Tia Harribel #Coyote Starrk #Love Aikawa #Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi 372. The Metal Cudgel Flinger Love starts his fight with Starrk. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : #Love Aikawa #Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi #Hachigen Ushōda #Coyote Starrk 373. Wolves Ain't Howl Alone Starrk unleashes his attack upon Love and Rose. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : #Coyote Starrk #Love Aikawa #Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi 374. 灰狼・赤血・黒衣・白骨 Kyōraku appears and begins to fight Starrk once again. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : #Love Aikawa #Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi #Coyote Starrk #Shunsui Kyōraku 375. Execution, Extinction Dying, Starrk thinks back to his past and Aizen decides to move things along. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : #Coyote Starrk #Lilynette Gingerback #Sōsuke Aizen #Tia Harribel #Ulquiorra Cifer #Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez #Szayel Aporro Granz #Aaroniero Arruruerie #Zommari Leroux #Nnoitra Jiruga #Baraggan Luisenbarn #Shunsui Kyōraku #Love Aikawa #Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi #Lisa Yadōmaru #Hiyori Sarugaki #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Gin Ichimaru #Shinji Hirako 376. Execution, Extinction 2 Aizen prepares to confront six Shinigami and six Vizard after effortlessly defeating Harribel. Meanwhile, Mashiro and Kensei fight Wonderweiss. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : #Tia Harribel #Sōsuke Aizen #Hiyori Sarugaki #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Lisa Yadōmaru #Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto #Shunsui Kyōraku #Soifon #Sajin Komamura #Shūhei Hisagi #Shinji Hirako #Love Aikawa #Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi #Hachigen Ushōda #Mashiro Kuna #Wonderweiss Margera #Kensei Muguruma 377. Shout at the Dark As Wonderweiss Margera and Kensei Muguruma begin to fight, Sōsuke Aizen taunts the Vizard. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : #Kensei Muguruma #Wonderweiss Margera #Mashiro Kuna #Sōsuke Aizen #Hiyori Sarugaki #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Shinji Hirako #Love Aikawa #Rōjūrō Otoribashi #Soifon #Hachigen Ushōda #Gin Ichimaru #Orihime Inoue #Ichigo Kurosaki References Navigation Category:Manga